Evocation 17
by AnimeLoved aka AL Siong
Summary: Jaejoong, Micky and Junsu are going to spend some days at mansion in mountains which belongs to Junsu s family. Junsu have an idea how to spend the time He found the desk which was used by his grandmother for raising spirits.


**Evocation**

Genre: mystery, comedy

Pairing: surprise :)

Length: 7 chapters

Summary: Jaejoong, Micky and Junsu are going to spend some days at mansion in mountains which belongs to Junsu´s family. Changmin is at home, caring of sick Yunho. How can the boys enjoy snow and fresh air when it´s still snowing and raining and it doesn´t look like it will end soon? Junsu have an idea how to spend the time He found the desk which was used by his grandmother for raising spirits. What will happen to them and who they will evocate?

**Evocation 1/7**

"Ahhh," sighed Jaejoong, toppled into armchair. "It´s boriiiiiiiing!" Micky, lying on the sofa, looked at him wearily. "Yes, it´s. But we didn't know the weather will be like this." Both of them looked out of the window. It was snowing since the moment they arrived two days ago. They were looking forward to be able to skiing and snowboarding but they didn´t know there will be so much snow everywhere. They were snow-covered! And one hour ago it started to rain! The snow will froze and everywhere will be a thick layer of ice! How can this be fun? But… to be frank, they could be happy here. They were sitting by the fire in the fireplace, have lot of food… But the tediousness was unbearable!

" I think I had to stay with Yunho at home," said Jaejoong. Yunho was down with a cold only a few days before all of them gathered to go to the mountain. When Changmin got to know it he said he won´t go to the mountain and stay with his sick Yunho at home. He didn´t want him to stay alone when he isn´t feeling well!

"I will be over soon," said Micky. Not so sure if it´s true. It didn´t look like the end of snowing is near. All of a sudden they heard horrible sound. Jaejoong was so scared so he felt down on the floor and Micky bit the lollipop stick into two half.

"W-What was it? Storm?" whispered Jaejoong.

"No. Something worse! Junsu!" He appeared a while ago.

"What was the horrible sound about?" Micky asked. Junsu was covered in dust. "Was was you doing?"

Junsu smiled widely. "I was on the house-top!"

"Great!" Jaejoong pretended to be interested in it. "What did you find there?" asked him pointing on the box in his hands.

"Come with me. I will show you." Then he went to the living room trying to warm up himself in front of the fireplace. "It was damn cold there!" explained.

"Come on, Junsu! What did you find?" Junsu opened the box. There was a book in it. Micky opened it and turned over some pages. The notes were written with elegance and tidiness. It wasn´t, for sure, Junsu´s handwriting!

"It´s my grandmother´s diary. She wrote her notes about evocation of spirits," said Junsu.

"Like ghost book?" asked him Jaejoong with more than only a little bit of incredulousness. He looked over Micky´s shoulder. On each page there was date, hour and some sentences about the evening.

"On 22 of December, year…," Micky started to read randomly chosen note. "Today we wanted to evocate Kennedy, the President of USA. Maya wanted to know does it feel if you are shot down. We wasn´t able to evocate the President, but there was this old man from Ohio. He died on heart attack three years ago."

"What the hell it means?" asked Jaejoong.

"My grandmother was always interested in things like this. One day she joined a group of people who had the same interests. She started to evocate spirits with them. She wrote notes about their sessions," told him Junsu. Jaejoong looked at Micky. Junsu knew he don´t believe him.

"You don´t believe me, do you? OK, look on the last note then!" he took the book from Micky and searched for the last page. Then he just gave it back to Micky and gave him a nod.

"Today we were calling for the famous fortune teller, who was living in the 17th century. We wanted to know what the future will bring to our relatives. I asked on little Junsu. The wise man said that Junsu will be famous all over the world, working as singer! If it´s true I really want to hear him! But he is still too young and I don´t have so much time left…"

Everyone was sitting breathlessly. Junsu was sad, Micky and Jaejoong surprised.

"So… it´s all true?" Jaejoong breathed out. "It became true! You are famous singer!"

"How was your grandmother doing it?" asked Micky. Junsu took out of the box something big. It was big, covered in dark fabric. He uncovered it and there was a black desk with gold letters on it.

"Whooooa!" screamed Micky.

Jaejoong felt the desk. The fabric hid a stone desk. On the desk there were golden letters, numbers and strange symbols.

"It´s the desk of spirits!"

"Hm."

"How does it work?" asked Jaejoong.

"You put the glass on the desk, heading up, put the forefinger on it and ask your question. The glass will rotate on the desk, over the letters and numbers. It´s how you can read the answer, the note from the ghost," explained Micky. He knew about it but he didn´t believed it´s possible to chat with ghosts like this.

"But you have to be concentrated on it and you can´t put your forefinger off the glass!" pointed Junsu out one of the rule of raising spirits.

"And what about the symbols? What is their meaning?" asked Jaejoong looking at the symbols in black desk. Junsu opened the book again. The meaning of symbols was on the very first page.

"Cross means that the ghost left or that he don´t want to answer your question. You can´t ask the ghost how did he died or what will be your own future! And the circle means the ghost is ready to talk through the medium. That he is ready to incorporate into someone."

"You think it´s working?" said Jaejoong.

"Wanna try it?" asked him Micky with devil smile. Jaejoong was pale.

"You mean try to raise the spirits?" Micky with Junsu nodded. "But it´s already night!" Jaejoong was scared and he didn´t want them to know that he is such a milksop!

"That´s the best time!"

"Don´t tell me you are scared of ghost, Jae," pushed him Micky near the desk.

"I-I´m not afraid of some stupid ghosts!" said Jaejoong loudly. "We can do it right now!"

"We will wait till midnight. That´s the hour of spirits!" told him Junsu with mysterious tone of voice.


End file.
